


The world with you in it

by BlushLouise



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Secret Solenoid, Ultra Magnus has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushLouise/pseuds/BlushLouise
Summary: Ultra Magnus is balanced. In control. He has his rules and regulations and training and behavior, and it's all served him well so far.Then comes Knock Out, and suddenly nothing's predictable anymore.
Relationships: Knock Out/Ultra Magnus (Transformers)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57
Collections: Secret Solenoid '20-'21





	The world with you in it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bremmatron33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/gifts).



> Secret Solenoid gift for Bremmatron33! Hope you like it :)

“So I guess this means I’m finally getting out of here.” Knock Out’s voice was a lazy drawl, somehow matching his smirk. Ultra Magnus tried not to look too closely.

“You’re a defector, not a prisoner of war,” he said simply. “There’s no extended punishment for that. We simply needed to keep you locked up until we could be sure of your intentions.” As sure as they ever could be, anyway. Knock Out was almost as slippery as Starscream, though Ultra Magnus didn’t doubt that his defection was genuine. At least for now. That didn’t mean they could afford to trust him. “For now, you will report to a parole officer daily. You will not be permitted to work unsupervised. You will be escorted if you need to leave the ship for any reason.”

Knock Out smirked again. He stood, stretched, rotated his shoulders, somehow managing to catch the light perfectly with every motion. Ultra Magnus pointedly looked away.

“So I won’t be able to do anything without one of you hanging over my shoulder, huh?” Now he looked salacious, tone insinuating. “Who’s got that fun job?”

“It will vary. You will be informed.” He turned, just enough to indicate that Knock Out should follow. “Follow me. I’ll show you to your quarters.”

Knock Out didn’t follow him. He fell in next to him, instead, all cocky arrogance despite barely reaching Ultra Magnus’ shoulder. He moved with a sway in his hips, as graceful as any mech Ultra Magnus had ever met, and when he noticed Ultra Magnus looking, he _winked_.

Ultra Magnus looked away. He wouldn’t fall for that.

Ultra Magnus was happy to be back on Cybertron. He really was. He’d missed it more than he thought, and being back was soothing.

But it was… grittier than he remembered.

Ratchet snorted when he saw him. That wasn’t unexpected. It had been a while since Ultra Magnus had needed repairs for rookie mistakes like this.

“What did you do to yourself? Skid straight off the road?”

“Something like that,” Ultra Magnus admitted, cradling his injured arm closer. “I think my rotator’s misaligned.”

“Let him be the judge of that.” Ratchet turned away, shouting into the deeper parts of medbay. “Hey, Knock Out! Patient for you!”

“You’re not going to fix it yourself?” Ultra Magnus asked, more than a little worried. Knock Out hadn’t been out of the brig for that long, and though he hadn’t gotten any negative reports about the ex-Decepticon so far he hadn’t expected Knock Out to be trusted with actual patients yet. Though Ratchet had only volunteered to travel from Earth because of Knock Out, now that he was here, Ultra Magnus had been hoping he would be amenable to be their doctor for the duration of his stay. Apparently, that wasn’t the case.

Ratchet rolled his optics. “I don’t fix injuries caused by stupidity. Besides, I need to evaluate his skills if I’m to leave you all in his care when I go back to Earth.”

Knock Out sauntered out of one of the store rooms, grinning when he saw Ultra Magnus. “Commander. What are we dealing with?”

“Right shoulder,” Ratchet replied, pushing Ultra Magnus at one of the berths. “Think you can fix it?”

“I’ve seen worse.” Knock Out frowned, optics tracing Ultra Magnus’ arm. “Sit, sir. Let’s see what you did to yourself.”

Ultra Magnus hadn’t known what to expect. By all accounts, Knock Out was a barbaric hack job medic who destroyed more than he assembled, and barely had any actual medical training. He would really have preferred Ratchet do the repairs. At least Ratchet didn’t leave the room.

Surprisingly, Knock Out’s touch was clinical and gentle. His hands were warm on Ultra Magnus’ achy plating, probing into the seams between arm and shoulder. He was even careful when he moved Ultra Magnus’ arm, leaning so close to do so that Ultra Magnus could feel the warmth coming from Knock Out’s frame.

It was very distracting.

“Looks like the rotator, yeah,” Knock Out said finally. “It’s an easy fix, but it won’t be overly pleasant. Want me to knock you out for it?” He winked again, and Ultra Magnus didn’t know what to do with that.

So he did nothing. It was a tried and tested method, after all. “I’ll remain awake,” he replied, looking away from Knock Out’s face. It was harder than it should have been. “I’ve had worse.”

“Hmm. I don’t doubt that.” Knock Out’s fingers traced one of Ultra Magnus’ old scars, the weld line stretching from his shoulder to the middle of his chest still faintly visible despite the time passed since the injury. “You should take better care of yourself. Or better yet, find someone to take care of you.” His optics met Ultra Magnus’, probing.

The mech was an enigma. Ultra Magnus didn’t know what to do with him. He was fairly sure Knock Out was more trouble than he was worth, in more ways than one.

The fix was easy and uncomplicated, just as promised. It was also very uncomfortable, as Knock Out had said, but not for the reasons he’d probably meant.

Ultra Magnus was relieved when it was over and he could no longer feel the warmth of Knock Out’s hands rooting around in his internals. The lack of pain and new ease of movement was just a bonus.

“Be careful with it for a few days or so,” Knock Out said, patting Ultra Magnus on the back. “It’ll be prone to jumping out of alignment again if you strain it before it’s settled properly.”

“I’ll take that under advisement.” Ultra Magnus stood, moving his arm gingerly. “Thank you, Knock Out.”

Knock Out chuckled. The sound was low, almost a purr. “It’s my job. But if you want to show your gratitude,” his voice lowered again, low enough now that Ultra Magnus could barely hear it, “keep saying my name like that.”

Ultra Magnus wouldn’t admit to hurrying out of there. But he might have walked faster than usual.

“Bee reported in, he’s been delayed and won't make it back in time,” Bulkhead said, shrugging apologetically. “Maybe you’ll have to take two trips…?”

Ultra Magnus sighed. “That’ll take too long. We need those resources now, before Ratchet leaves again. Who else is available?”

Bulkhead stared at the screen. “Looks like it’s just Arcee. Oh, and Knock Out.”

Ultra Magnus managed to not sigh again. He’d been rather successful at avoiding Knock Out lately, not overly comfortable with the effect the ex-Decepticon had on him, but it looked like he had no choice at this point. Arcee wouldn’t be able to take the cargo meant for Bumblebee. Knock Out should have no problem doing so. Which meant there was really only one course of action available.

“Alert Knock Out to meet me by the space bridge,” he said finally. “We’ll be back by tomorrow night.”

At least the space bridge wasn’t that far away. By the time Ultra Magnus got there, Knock Out was already waiting. He was as shiny as usual, as cocky as usual, throwing Ultra Magnus a salute that managed to be both a bit lazy and well executed at once. It was honestly more than Ultra Magnus had expected, and he could feel himself growing flustered by it.

“Let’s go,” he said, slowing down only enough to make sure Knock Out was following. “We have a lot of places to be.”

“Sure thing, commander.” Knock Out’s voice was smooth as waxed plating.

Ultra Magnus shivered. He refused to consider too closely why.

Their first few stops went well. They got what they were supposed to get without issue, found their way without problems, followed the plan to the letter. It was the kind of mission Ultra Magnus usually relished.

But then there was Knock Out.

Ultra Magnus wasn’t unfamiliar with going on supply runs with someone else along. He’d never reacted to company this way before, though. Knock Out was thoroughly distracting, even without trying. And he wasn’t trying, at least as far as Ultra Magnus could tell. Knock Out behaved, though he was understandably wary around the humans. He didn’t smirk, or throw innuendos around, or show off with his speed or his frame or his – anything, really. And Ultra Magnus still couldn’t stop himself from staring, couldn’t stop himself from following that shiny red frame with his optics and sensors.

It was unfamiliar and unwelcome and very un-Ultra Magnus, and by the time they got to the warehouse where they were supposed to stop for the night he didn’t quite know to act. He managed to unload and transform, but then he lost track of what to do with himself.

Especially when Knock Out transformed and stretched, arms raised and every cable taut. Ultra Magnus couldn’t do anything but stare, and was completely defenseless when Knock Out turned and smirked at him.

“So tell me,” Knock Out said idly, “is it against regulations to fraternize with your subordinates? Or is it just defectors that are out of bounds?”

“Neither,” Ultra Magnus managed to reply after an unexpectedly long moment. “Either is. Allowed. I think.”

“You think?” Knock Out chuckled lightly, and Ultra Magnus found himself taking a step closer. “I thought you knew everything, commander. All those pesky little details.” Knock Out was suddenly close, much closer than anticipated, one finger tracing the lines on Ultra Magnus’ chest. “Or is it that you don’t want to?”

“Don’t… want to?” Ultra Magnus echoed dumbly, though there was a processor thread trying to make itself known that insisted he knew very well what Knock Out was suggesting.

“Because if that’s the case, then I’ll back off,” Knock Out said, while doing nothing of the sort. If anything, he came closer. “I might have been a Decepticon, but I don’t force myself on mecha who don’t want me.” He looked up, optics bright enough to throw a glow on Ultra Magnus’ plating.

Ultra Magnus lost himself in them.

“But if that’s not the case, and you had some other reason to not pick up on my flirting…” Knock Out smirked. “Well, you’d better tell me now, because I’m about to crank it up a few levels.”

Flirting.

Oh, Primus.

There were a lot of things Ultra Magnus had expected when Knock Out defected. He had expected the other Autobots to resent it, for one. He’d expected Knock Out to cause problems just by being there. He’d anticipated a certain disregard for rules and regulations from the mech, probably not enough to merit disciplinary actions but definitely enough to be a nuisance. He’d been prepared for the particular kind of uproar that would come from putting a known Decepticon in the medbay along with Ratchet, and the constant complaints about said Decepticon having the same free run of the ship as everyone else.

He hadn’t expected attraction. Not on his own part, at least.

Logically, rationally, he knew that Knock Out was an attractive mech. Ultra Magnus wasn’t blind, after all. But he’d always been good at noting and discarding that kind of information, to make himself look past it and forget it. He’d done so when he first met Optimus, after all. He’d done it when it turned out Wheeljack was on Earth. He could do so again. He _should_ do so again.

But somehow, instead of ignoring his attraction, he found himself sitting on the warehouse floor with a lapful of red speedster.

Not that anything was happening. By all accounts – and by that he meant others’ accounts, not his own, since Ultra Magnus had never done anything even remotely like this – having Knock Out simply sitting astride Ultra Magnus’ thighs with his hands on Ultra Magnus’ shoulders and his face so close that Ultra Magnus could see the way the micro-plating interlocked around his optics was actually fairly innocent.

It really didn’t feel innocent, however.

Maybe it was the heat of Knock Out’s frame, so much closer than Ultra Magnus was used to. Maybe it was the faint pressure of his weight, or the fact that he was actually in Ultra Magnus’ lap.

Or maybe it was just because it was Knock Out.

“I’m going to take a guess here and say you’re not entirely against this,” Knock Out purred, somehow leaning even closer. His fingers drew distracting circles on the back of Ultra Magnus’ neck. “Am I right?”

There was something about Knock Out that made it hard for Ultra Magnus to form coherent sentences. “I’m. That is,” he admitted. “That is not incorrect.”

“That’s good.” Knock Out chuckled, a low sound that made something tighten and heat up deep inside Ultra Magnus. “So if I was to lean in and kiss you -” Primus, their faces were so close already that when Knock Out’s lips moved, Ultra Magnus could feel the minute air displacement against his own suddenly hypersensitive lips – “I wouldn’t find myself suddenly slapped with an injunction or thrown back in the brig, right?”

“There’s no law against… kissing me,” Ultra Magnus managed to reply. “Though I don’t see why you’d want to do such a thing.”

Knock Out leaned back enough that Ultra Magnus could see his quizzical look. “Why I’d want to? Well.” He pursed his lips, and Ultra Magnus stared at them. “Do I need a reason? Isn’t it enough that I do want to?”

“Kissing me will not waive the need for mandatory supervision, or allow you to move freely without a guard to accompany you should you travel outside the ship.” It was a valid concern. Defection hadn’t changed Knock Out’s fundamental personality, after all – he still operated in a morally grey area where he’d have no problem finding or creating justification for that kind of action. Which meant that Ultra Magnus had better make very sure that Knock Out knew that any infraction would not be permitted, preferably before he tried it on any of the others.

“I’m not looking for an easy way out.” Knock Out leaned closer again, one hand shifting to cradle Ultra Magnus’ cheek. “I’m just looking for some fun with an attractive mech. Maybe more too, if he'd let me.”

“I’m not in the habit of casual fun,” Ultra Magnus murmured, lips so close to Knock Out’s now that he could feel them brushing together as he spoke.

“Well, habits are there to be broken,” Knock Out replied. “Take it from someone who’s good at that. I can make it worth your while. Besides," he whispered, "who said anything about casual?"

Ultra Magnus was in so much trouble. And he was finding it harder and harder to fight it.

He couldn’t remember putting his arms around Knock Out and pulling him closer, but suddenly they were chest to chest. Knock Out was warm, much warmer than anticipated, fans already running. He was almost soft, malleable in Ultra Magnus’ arms, melting against him and holding himself close. His optics were locked on Ultra Magnus’ own, mouth slightly open, lips moist and tempting.

Oh, very well.

“Alright,” Ultra Magnus whispered. “You may.”

Knock Out blinked. Then he smiled, leaned up and pressed his lips against Ultra Magnus’ own.

It was gentler than Ultra Magnus had expected. Less demanding. Knock Out’s lips were soft, enticing, coaxing Ultra Magnus to kiss back, to open his mouth and accept.

It was perfect.

After an endless moment, Knock Out pulled back. Smiled again. Ran a finger along Ultra Magnus’ lower lip, eliciting a shiver. “I enjoyed that.”

Ultra Magnus leaned forward and kissed him again.

He could feel the air in the warehouse warming up around them as their fans kicked in. Knock Out was pressing himself harder against Ultra Magnus’ frame, pushing up into the kiss. He was making these lovely little noises in his throat that had Ultra Magnus wanting things he’d never considered letting himself want before, and it became increasingly hard to not just hold Knock Out even closer and keep him there.

So Ultra Magnus made himself let go. Pulled on all the self-discipline he had, all the rigid training he’d gone through, and made himself pull back, despite the disappointment in Knock Out’s optics and the way his frame trembled.

“Much as you intrigue me, I’m not fond of the idea of interfacing in a warehouse,” Ultra Magnus murmured. He leaned his head against Knock Out’s and dimmed his optics. “And I’m not entirely sure I trust you yet.” He didn’t want to risk Knock Out getting the drop on him somehow and escaping.

“That’s understandable,” Knock Out said. His voice was darker than usual, as were his optics. “Considering everything.” He pressed another little kiss to Ultra Magnus’ lips, pulling away before Ultra Magnus had a chance to reciprocate. “Though I’ll hold you to those words when we get back to a berth.” He stood slowly, letting Ultra Magnus’ hands slide along his sides and legs. “I’ll recharge over there. Good night, Ultra Magnus.”

“Good night, Knock Out.” Ultra Magnus felt colder already.

Knock Out turned and smirked at him. “Hmm. I do like it when you say my name like that.”

“Knock Out,” Ultra Magnus breathed. “Knock Out.”

“Yeah. Exactly like that. Recharge well, handsome.”

Recharge was a long time coming.

“Well?” Ratchet asked, already impatient. “Did you get all you wanted?”

“Most of it,” Knock Out replied, with a wink at Ultra Magnus. Cheeky. “We got all _you_ wanted us to get, certainly.”

“Good.” Ratchet nodded briskly. “You know where to put it all. Once it’s unloaded, you can take the rest of the day off.”

“Sounds good.” Knock Out started pulling the cases off Ultra Magnus’ alt. “Let’s be quick about this, then. There’s a berth with my name on it a few levels down, and I’m beyond ready to get into it.”

Ratchet wouldn’t notice anything off about the words. But they had Ultra Magnus heating up. He wasn’t ready to berth Knock Out yet, despite the moderate safety of the ship. But he wouldn’t say no to getting to know him better. And possibly another kiss.

He waited until the last crate was gone before transforming. “Actually, your presence is needed on the bridge, Knock Out. For debriefing. And we both need fuel.”

Knock Out grinned. “Yes, commander. I’d like that.”

Ratchet stared at them. Then he snorted. “Youth. Don’t let me catch you doing anything I don’t want to see.”

“I can’t be held responsible for what you want and don’t want to see, Ratchet,” Knock Out replied, and Ultra Magnus began walking away, desperately wanting to be away from there. “Maybe you shouldn’t participate in adult public spaces if you don’t want to see things.”

Ratchet downright cackled, and Ultra Magnus sped up. He knew well enough that Knock Out could match Ratchet snark for snark, and he had no desire to be in the middle of it.

He hadn’t gotten far before Knock Out caught up to him, bright optics expectant. “So? Fuel?”

“Fuel,” Ultra Magnus agreed. “That would be pleasant.”

He didn’t look away as Knock Out smiled. He couldn’t.

He knew he was in trouble. Knock Out was always going to be trouble.

But maybe, this time, trouble was worth it.


End file.
